1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus of treating photoresist materials applied on semiconductor wafer and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus of treating the photoresist materials employing ultraviolet irradiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for the prior-art treatment of a photoresist employing ultraviolet irradiation, exposing the photoresist to ultraviolet radiation is utilized in a treatment in which a mask pattern is formed by exposing the photoresist applied on a semiconductor wafer, in a preliminary cleansing treatment in which organic pollutants sticking on the surface of the semiconductor wafers are dissolved and cleansed away, etc., and recently attention has been paid to the application of this method to particular treatments of photoresists such as baking photoresist materials.
The baking process is an intermediate between a process of forming a photoresist pattern by applying, exposing and developing the photoresist and a process of executing ion implantation, plasma etching, etc. by using the photoresist pattern, and it is a heating process executed for improving the adhesiveness of the photoresist to a semiconductor substrate, heat resistance, etc. Studies have been made recently on a method in which ultraviolet rays are applied to the photoresist before or during the baking process after development so as to enhance the heat resistance and plasma resistance of the photoresist through the baking process in a shorter time.
When a light having a high ultraviolet intensity, such as a radiant light from a discharge lamp such as high pressure mercury vapor lamp having a high ultraviolet radiation efficiency, is applied to the photoresist to expedite the treatment, however, a gas is generated from the photoresist, and this gas causes the formation of bubbles, deformation of a photoresist pattern and breakdown of a photoresist film, such as exfoliation, rupture or roughening thereof, thus causing imperfections of a semiconductor element.
It can be supposed that the generation of this gas is caused by a rapid photochemical reaction of the light sensitive radicals of the photoresist, by the photochemical reaction of HMDS (hexamethyldisilazine), which is applied to a wafer as a preliminary treatment for the application of the photoresist, or an antireflection coating, etc. on the photoresist, by the photochemical reaction of an additive to the photoresist such as dyestuff, by the photochemical reaction of a solvent remaining in the photoresist, etc.
These photochemical reactions are advanced remarkably by a light having a wavelength 300 nm to 500 nm, and more particularly, by a light having a wavelengths in the spectral response region of the photoresist. Accordingly, when a discharge lamp such as high pressure mercury vapor lamp radiating a light including these wavelength areas is employed the intensity of light cannot be enhanced. In other words, this apparatus has a problem that it cannot perform a high-speed treatment.